


Padding the Polls

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM References, Canon Compliant, D/s references, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver honestly thought his sex scandal days were over. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padding the Polls

**Author's Note:**

> Post 4x07 fic, inspired by vigilantexarcher on tumblr and dedicated to her.

The story breaks in the society pages the following Sunday.

_Oliver Queen’s playboy days may not be at an end, despite his relationship with Palmer Tech’s CEO, Felicity Smoak._

_Star Daily’s own reporter, covering the Patrolman’s Benevolent Association Gala, overheard Ms. Smoak arguing with Star City’s mayoral candidate at the event._

_“This has to be a better way than how you usually spend your evenings,” Ms. Smoak was overheard telling Mr. Queen, “dressing in leather and tying people up.”_

_There are several clubs in Star City that cater to this sort of sexual proclivity. Oliver Queen could possibly be a patron of any one of them._

_Is a break-up on the horizon for Star City’s most attractive couple? And how will this reflect on Mr. Queen’s mayoral candidacy?_

Alex pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Badly,” he mutters. “I can already say this reflects very,  _very_  badly.”

He tosses the paper down on to the table, where Oliver and Felicity have just finished breakfast.

“Do you want to sit down?” Felicity asks him. “Maybe have some coffee?”

“I’ve been up since five, trying to figure out how we’re going to make this go away. I’ve had seven cups so far.”

“Well  _that_  can’t be healthy,” she murmurs. Oliver’s eyes sparkle at her from across the table - she can tell he’s trying not to laugh.

“I get that you hired me to handle your press, but I don’t understand how you can both be so calm about this. You should be very concerned.”

Oliver sighs. “We know,” he says, “but Felicity and I also believe that ignoring it is the best way to make it go away.”

What Oliver doesn’t say is how relieved he is that her words were misconstrued. Better this story than him being outed as the Arrow. Again.

Alex frowns. “And you - you’re okay with this?” He turns towards Felicity.

“I - what?” Felicity looks confused.

Alex sets his mouth in a grim line. “I know my job. I don’t ask questions - I just cover what needs to be covered and bury everything else. But - you’re okay ignoring this? Ignoring what he’s done?”

Now Felicity’s the one holding back laughter behind a sip of her coffee. By the time she puts her cup down, she is utterly composed and solemnly nods at Alex. “I think ignoring it is definitely the way to go.”

“I - okay. I think a statement is in order, but if this is what both of you want, and you’re both going to stick to it - okay.”

“Good.” Oliver’s tone is clipped, making sure Alex knows they’re done talking about it. “What else is on the agenda today?”

All business again, Alex scrolls down his tablet. “The dedication ceremony for the new soup kitchen in the Glades at noon, and then that press conference about the renovations at the planetarium at three.”

Felicity gets up, setting her napkin down. “Well, I have to get to the office.” She leans down to kiss Oliver gently. “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“I’ll be here,” he responds softly, smiling.

And maybe Alex doesn’t get it. But he doesn’t get paid to ask questions.

~*~

The Star City Planetarium has fallen into disrepair over the last three years. Budget cuts and insufficient donor funding mean the building, once a prime education and tourist location in the city, along with several other similar locations, is being targeted for demolition.

The Starling Historical Society has appealed to every mayoral candidate since the decision was made, but considering how short lived the terms have been, nothing has been done.

Oliver steps up to the podium, speech cards in hand, and smiles out to the crowd of reporters. There are even more of them here than there had been at the conference for the bay. He’s really starting to make a difference, and he hasn’t even been elected yet.

“Thank you all for coming,” he says, letting warmth infuse his voice. “I’ve stated that the fight to save Star City needs to happen in the light of day, and what better place to start than here?” The crowd is murmuring, but Oliver ignores it.

“Our city’s beautiful planetarium, where we have been able to study the very stars that shine their light down on us, is in danger of -” A throat clearing loudly and the restlessness of his audience finally distracts him enough to falter. He frowns.

“Is something wrong?”

Immediately, thirty hands shoot into the air, people shouting out their names and media outlets, demanding his attention. Oliver glances over to Alex, who’s looking decidedly concerned.

With a certain level of trepidation, Oliver chooses a reporter at random.

“Stephanie Howard, The Tribune. What do you say to the claims that you have been visiting BDSM clubs in your off hours, and how does Ms. Smoak feel about it?”

Oliver freezes on the podium. Caught completely off guard, he stutters out a surprised, “Wh- what?”

Another reporter jumps in. “Channel 52 - Mr. Queen, Felicity Smoak is considered one of the darlings of Star City. Do you think these allegations will harm your campaign?”

“Wait, what allegations? What exactly are you-”

“Oliver! Is your relationship in danger now that Felicity knows you’ve been cheating on her?”

That one feels like a slap in the face and finally drives Oliver to action. “Hold on - just - just  _stop_!” he shouts. And if a bit of the Green Arrow’s commanding presence seeps into that last word, well, he can’t help it.

The crowd falls silent, mini recorders held in the air.

Where does he even begin? He squares his shoulders and grips the sides of the podium.

“Ms. Smoak and I are in a dedicated and serious relationship. We are very much in love, and it is a love that I would never disrespect by cheating on her or harming her in any way.”

The crowd begins to hum again, but Oliver holds a hand up, eyebrows raised. “Ms. Smoak’s words to me at the gala were misconstrued and blown completely out of proportion by the Star City Daily’s reporter, a fact I will be bringing to their editor’s attention later today.” He’s on a roll now, and angry too.

“Furthermore, what Felicity and I do in private is hardly a worthy topic of discussion at what was meant to be a press conference regarding the renovation of one of our most beautiful and historical buildings. But since you seem  _so_  determined to undermine that, you may as well know. She’s the one who ties  _me_  up.”

The press conference ends in chaos.

Alex is beside himself.

And Oliver’s polls go up 15% the following week.


End file.
